


As the Crow Flies

by zenelly



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, multiple prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of SFW DaveJohn Prompts that I filled over on my Tumblr and am in the process of migrating over here.</p><p>Does not include any prompts that are included in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/807575/chapters/1524052">(Never) What You Wanted</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slow Motion

**Author's Note:**

> These start out as simple three sentence fills and then move onto larger prompts as I got more confident in my writing and prompts in general.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: kookiemee asked: Davejohn, Slow motion

You hold yourself back, deny the heart pounding high in your throat because you’re  _cool_ , come on keep it up, keep it going. But he’s over there, smiling and laughing and touching everyone like he can’t believe that you’re all alive and you’ve never been so close to him and so far apart at the same time because he keeps passing over you.

Until suddenly he’s not, and you can remember, with startling clarity, the widening of his blue, blue eyes, the grin stretching across his face, the wanting twist of your heart, for years to come.


	2. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: alicetheiceprincess asked: DaveJohn– Confession Time! :)

Maybe the worst part about it is that you don’t get to tell him yourself; Karkat just blows his lid on your feelings for him in the middle of one of his rants and for once, John picks up on it and doesn’t laugh it off. You are frozen to your spot, hands clenched in your pockets as he turns his (beautiful, beloved, world-encompassing) eyes on you.

“D-Dave?”

(You run.)


	3. Trickster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Oooh, you should do some Trickster Dave with a non-trickster John :)

The grin is… unnerving to say the least. You’ve grown used to Dave’s half-there expressions, so seeing a wide smile stretching his lips sends this shock of  _wrong wrong very wrong_  shivering down your spine. But he, unlike your Dave, presses close, licks your ear, and you find yourself fisting your hands in his hoodie anyway.


	4. Grinding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: DaveJohn - Grinding

The music thrums in your breastbone and you lean your head back on his shoulder, letting your muscles drop and grind with the beat, slow and dirty. His hands flutter around your hips before gripping you tightly against him.

You fist your hand in his hair, mouth along his jaw, shivering arousal and music twisting inside you.


	5. Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> be-my-dave asked: JohnDave prompt: Notes

It swirls around you, and you close your eyes. Everything is happening in the void that you can’t see, and you remember blue and green and the warmth of the sun and the smell of grass, and if there are tears running down your face, then Dave doesn’t mention it.

You cling to his belt loop and let the music remind you of everything you’ve lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically, I made this so it fit into the continuity of my other fic, [Listen As My Watch Unwinds](http://archiveofourown.org/works/415101/chapters/689583).


	6. Locker Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for internalized homophobia.
> 
> Anonymous asked: JohnDave: Internalized homophobia and homolust.

You close your eyes and turn away because you’re straight, and guys don’t check out other guys in the locker room -no matter how much you want to touch the taper of his hips and the curve of his spine. He doesn’t notice, or if he does, he doesn’t say anything. Sometimes you wish he would say something, do something, because if he did, maybe the sick guilt crawling through you would go away because  _you’re right,_ you  _are_  disgusting.


	7. Marriage Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Dave/John–Marriage proposal (Take it and run, gurl!) :D

This will make attempt thirty-five.

You take a deep breath to steady yourself because this is serious shit, getting all matrimonial and stuff like that, not an easy decision to make and you’ve been trying so hard to find the perfect moment and-

“Hey, Dave, will you marry me?”

-and you managed to somehow miss him getting down on his knees for  _you_  and offering out a (cheesy as shit, goddamn it stop tearing up already) ring in a simple velvet box.

You kneel down too and pass him your ring wordlessly.


	8. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kookieme asked: DaveJohn: movie night

“No we are not watching Con Air.”

“Then no, we are not watching Wild Zero, I don’t care how  _ironic_  you say it is. How about… Matilda instead?”

“Fuck yes, Matilda is rad, pop that baby in and get ready to get your snuggle on.”


	9. Domestic Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yamiaainferno asked: davejohn fluff, domestic

John snores in his sleep, and he leaves plates of food out and his clothes end up everywhere. He has just plain awful taste in movies and his sense of humors leaves … quite a lot to be desired, especially since he doesn’t get yours.

But he kisses you when he is drowsy in the mornings, and he can’t sleep until you’re holding him and you love him so much that you can hardly breathe with it sometimes.


	10. Ring Size

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> paopulove asked: DaveJohn “I hope the ring fits”

You know the size of John’s hands intimately. You know the bumps and cuts on them, you know the taper of his fingers that make them so elegant while he’s playing piano, you know exactly how they can curl inside your body. You know all of this, but you still don’t know his ring size and that’s not something you can fucking ask without giving the goddamned game away.

(You guess right when you finally manage to muster up the courage to ask.)


	11. Unrequited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: How about a headcanon where Dave is the heterosexual one? And John is pining over **HIM** because he has suddenly realized he is homosexual?

You can’t handle this anymore, really. He’s been happy with her for… five months(?) now and you’ve just started to give up hope on ever even getting a chance. Every time you even so much as jokingly hint that you’d die for the chance to jump his bones, he just laughs and shrugs it off with an easy “no homo, dude”.

It kills you.

It kills you even worse when everyone  _except_ Dave notices and is suddenly pitying you. Even Dave’s older brother (who, haha, joke on everyone else, is dating YOUR older cousin because life just can’t be fair because  _he_  manages to convince the ‘straight’ one to date him).

You close your eyes. Try to ignore that she’s in his bed, where you want more than anything to be. 

You’re only partially successful.


	12. Unrequited 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: may i humbly request unrequited johndave?

It doesn’t seem to matter how many times you try and go out, find someone, bring them home, whatever, the next morning, you always feel so, so guilty. That’s  _his_ hair color, his smile, the turn of his nose, in someone else’s face, and you know  _exactly_ why you picked them up last night.

He just rolls his eyes at you, pats you on the back, and you end up staring at him, wanting nothing more than to pull him closer and lean up just that little bit…

But it’s a useless want, just like how you’re useless, and you bury it time and time again, to no avail.


	13. Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> paopulove asked: Enough of this Asshole!John or unrequited DaveJohn! No!! My babies need to be happy, so I’m humbly asking for Little kid DaveJohn kissing and not really thinking it’s wrong. They just do it because they like each other. :3

You blink at John, limbs tangled together. “Whad'ja do that for?”

He shrugs and grins up at you, snuggled half under your blanket, his own tossed around the both of you. “Dad said that kissing is a thing that you do to someone you love! And I love you, Dave, so I kissed you.”

You take that and turn it over in your head before nodding seriously. “Cool.” And with that, you give him a short kiss that makes him laugh. “C'mon, what else d'yawanna watch?”


	14. At the Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: fem!john and dave, perhaps how they would first meet please uwu

“Well if you don’t  _like_ it, then why are you here?” She stamps her foot irately and you have to laugh, looking at her over your shades. 

“Because it’s cool,” you answer smoothly, and you’re not expecting her to laugh and roll her eyes and you’re  _charmed_ , damn your fickle hormones. But it does seem like, for once, Nic Cage has done something worthwhile because she is … someone you want to keep.

“So, what’s your name again?”

“Joanne Egbert. You can call me Jo.”

And her smile is perfect and yes, apparently Striders do pass down the gene to fall in love with someone too fucking fast.


	15. Superhero!stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> paopulove asked: DaveJohn - Superherostuck sharing a Spiderman kiss >:3 John the one kissing Dave.

“Aw, come on, pucker up, pretty boy!”

You cross your arms, raising an eyebrow at the masked boy. “Absolutely not. I ain’t kissin’ anyone who has a hood on. I still have some self-respect. These virgin lips aren’t-“

“You haven’t kissed anyone before??” And the blue boy flips himself over you, his long wind-sock of a hood hanging down to the ground, floating just that much closer. “Well, come on, that definitely needs to be fixed.”

Rolling your eyes, you turn around. But he’s right there in front of you as soon as you do and you know what, fuck it. The guy saved your life. Surely you can just… reach up and roll down his mask and press your lips to his.

He sighs quietly, kissing you gently back. “Hope I don’t have to save you again,” he mumurs against your lips and you hum an assent before continuing the kiss because shit, he tastes good.


	16. Twister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theplumtomato asked: LADY WRITE ME REQUITED DAVEJOHN. Sexy, funny, adorable DaveJohn. Prompt: Twister, “Get your face out of there you cheater.”

You twist to put left hand on yellow with a grunt. John reaches beneath you, somehow managing to place just the edge of his fingertips on the yellow circle. 

“Giving up yet, Egbert?” you ask, breathless.

“Hardly!” And wow, his face is  _way_  too close to your crotch for you to concentrate right now; you jolt at the puff of warm air. And of course John fucking notices and he chuckles. You know enough to recognize that that chuckle means  _nothing_  good and you attempt to squirm away.

He laughs again, nuzzles your inner thigh.

“Hey, get your face out of there, you cheater!”

“Nooope.”

“Rose, spin the wheel, damn it!”


	17. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: maybe some johndave post-sburb ptsd hurt+comfort. could be in the assholejohn ‘verse, since i would kind of think the only way their relationship could get so codependant and unhealthy is because of having to play sburb (you know, kind of shipwrecked victim 'we gotta stick together cuz no one else understands’ kind of thing?) if it is assholejohn, it would be nice to see john being the one comforting dave. even if he’s oblivious, insensitive and self-centered, dave is still his best friend.
> 
> ((Not [Asshole!John](http://archiveofourown.org/works/807575/chapters/1524052) related.))

You wake up shaking in the middle of the night, and it’s only a few seconds before you grab your shades and roll out of bed, fumbling for your phone. A few short rings and-

“Dave?”

“Sup.” (You pride yourself on how smooth your voice is, but of course he sees right through it.)

“…I’ll be there in a few minutes, okay? Stay on the phone with me.” You close your eyes and nod even though he can’t see you, breathe in, breathe out.

He’s right, John shows up at your door in less than five minutes, and the instant he’s there, he gently guides you so you’re sitting, presses a glass of water into your hands, lets you hold onto him for as long as it takes for you to stop shaking. His eyes are so serious when you finally meet them. But he smiles faintly and that calms the queasiness in your stomach more than anything else.

“Better?”

You nod, but don’t let him go.

“Alright, come on. Let’s go to sleep again. No more nightmares. We won. There aren’t any nightmares anymore.”


	18. Living with it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Living with John Egbert is one of the most painful things you’ve ever done, and this is coming from someone who used to make a habit out of dying.

He’s insensitive, watches awful movies, and laughs at shit he really shouldn’t. He keeps this habit of pranking you at the most awful moments with the most awful pranks.

He also doesn’t know how often you rub one off to the thought of him.

It’s getting to the point where your own hands won’t satisfy you anymore.

But he’s straight. God, John brings home girls to date, talks about missing Vriska all the time, and meanwhile, you could hand him your heart on a silver fucking platter and the most he’d do is flip it into your face like some sort of weird bloody cream pie.

Rose tells you that you sticking around is unhealthy. But you can’t imagine being anywhere without him, no matter how much it kills you.

So you watch him and wait for him to notice you, just like you have for your entire friendship with him.


	19. Davesprite: Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> catrente asked: LET’S NOT FORGET ABOUT D A V E S P R I T E!!!!! Can I have John thinking that Davesprite being unable to sleep is really dumb, and it keeps him up too?? So Davesprite gives John goodnight kissies until John falls asleep?? also if you can somehow mention or w/e that they (or more like John) floats while sleeping???

“You should go to sleep." 

He strokes your head gently and you scowl dizzily up at him. "No. I’ll stay up with you. It'ssss really dumb that you can’t sleep." 

"You’re so tired you’re floating, dumbass. I’m a good five feet off the floor.”

Oh hey, he’s right. You slowly lower yourself to the floor, keeping a grip on Davesprite as you do. He only chirrups and curls around you, and god, he’s so warm and so soft. You close your eyes. 

You start awake a few seconds later, another few feet off the floor, and Davesprite chuckles, presses a kiss to your face, temple, cheek. “Sleep. I’m fine without sleep.”

(You’re almost asleep before he kisses you again. Almost)


	20. Dreamers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> catrente asked: anything johndave dreamers p l e a s e
> 
> ((Note: In direct response to [[S] Caliborn: Enter](http://mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=007161).))

You don’t know what you’re thinking.

You know exactly what he’s capable of, and you know that you absolutely, in no way can stop it, and your own foreshadowing is coming up to bite you in the ass, but.

But you move in front of John anyway. Instinctive. You’ve just gotten him back (just, two years, just, another life, whatever, doesn’t matter), and you’re not going to stand by while big, green and nasty threatens him. Dread racks your body.

(John grabs your hand in the last seconds, and really, that’s the last thing you feel.)


	21. Hand-Holding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: johndave, “holding hands in public”

“Are you serious.”

You sigh irately and grab for his hand again. “Dave, come on! Lemme hold your hand!”

He hunches his shoulders, shoots you a grin that makes your heart jump, red eyes barely peeking over the edge of his shades. “Maybe I want to make you work for it, dude. Irony and all.”

“I think you’re just embarrassed,” you grouse.

But his fingers slide to fill the spaces between yours a few minutes later, and you don’t bother calling him out on it, too busy being caught up in the warmth of his hand in yours.


	22. Tickle War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: omg can you write some happy johndave pleASE

You end up breathless on the floor, Dave on top of you, legs locked around your waist. He smirks down at you, shades askew.

“Ready to give up yet, Egbert?”

Squirming under him, you laugh. “No! You haven’t won yet!”

“Dude, you haven’t even touched me in five minutes. I’ve won the tickle war. I am the victor.”

You buck up (and mmm, there’s the drag of your hips against his ass, god that feels good), try to flip the two of you over, but he’s quicker than you. Dave pins your hands to the floor and rolls his hips, and you gasp, go limp because yes, you are definitely on board with any plans that he has that involve his hips like that.


	23. Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Naive!John/Protectiveboyfriend!Dave (it’s my headcanon and I am crey)

“But Daaaave!”

“But nothing, Egbert, you were about to get yourself carted off to go smoke something illegal and probably get your ass-virginity taken,” you scoff, pulling John away from the circle of weirdos. Ignoring his pout is surprisingly easy, mostly because you know better than to _look_  at him while he’s sulking.

You hear him huff behind you before he tugs you into a different part of the house. “My ass-virginity, really? You already took that!”

Deserted. How convenient. You pull John against you, tilt his head up, mouth along his jaw. “They’d find a way. Just let me take care of you, alright?

"Let me take care of you, John.”


	24. Horrible Driver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> transversepea asked: "holy shit dave. it’s three o’ clock in the morning and it is NOT safe to drive a fucking truck with with sunglasses on. take off your lameass shades this instant or, i swear to god, i will youth roll right out of this car and call the cops on your dumb ass.“ - extra points if dave is a horrible driver even in broad daylight, and/or if you can somehow work carsex in.

"No, dude, I’ve got this.”

“YOU’RE ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE ROAD.”

Dave glances over his glasses and winces, correcting himself on the right side of the road. You scowl, resisting the urge to grab the wheel from him. “Can you even see?”

“Yeah, totally.”

“What’s the speed limit?”

“….forty-five?”

“Bzzzt! Thirty! It’s a wonder we haven’t been pulled over yet! Take off the glasses.”

Dave shakes his head. “Nope, they stay on the sanctuary that is my face, and they will not be removed. Keep your hands away, Egbert.”

You stop yourself from trying to reach any closer to him through sheer force of will. “I’m trying to stay alive, Dave!”

“And I’m trying to teach you about a little thing we like to call ‘trust’, dude. Chillax, I’ve got this.”

“…”

“…”

“…you wanna know what the really terrifying part is?”

“Hm?”

“You’re not any better at this when it’s  _noon_.”

“Shut the fuck up, I am a master of driving and anyone who thinks otherwise can suck my dick.”

“….”

“….Egbert, what are you- ah!”


	25. Davesprite: Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Davesprite/John: First real conversation

You absolutely have no idea how to talk to him at all, and that-.

Well, that really bothers you.

(He’s alive.)

You’ve made sure that he’s alright, that you guys made it to the ship okay, though that was mostly Jade, and god, he’s alive. And well. 

“Hi, Dave!”

And talking to you.

You feel your neck feathers floof nervously (stupid things, you still haven’t gotten used to them) and you wheel around, chirruping. “Sup, dude." His eyes are so blue, and he smiles up at you, and he’s just so alive and so beautiful, and yes, you want him and you want to talk to him and be his friend and it doesn’t matter so much that he’s not  _yours_.

_He’s alive_.


	26. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: johndave - sharing an ice cream cone! (or popsicle)

“Come on really?”

“It’s romantic!”

“It’s dumb.”

“I thought you’d like it because it’s ironic…”

“…what flavor is it?”

“Mint chocolate chip, please Dave, share it with me?”

“….”

“….”

“…it’s not fair when you bring out the begging eyes, dude. Fine, whatever, we’ll share the dumb ice cream cone. Happy?”

“Hehe, I knew that’d work.”


	27. Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> paopulove asked: DaveJohn being cute daddies of a little girl. <33

“Alright, she’s kinda adorable.”

“I think you mean, she’s  _perfect_.”

“We’re not naming her Casey, her name is already Danielle.”

You pout at him playfully. “C'mon Dave, surely we can add a middle name!”

“No.” (But he hasn’t put her down at all, and she’s already two, she must be heavy.) “She’s fine just the way she is. Can we start the adoption stuff already?”

You smile at Dave, with Danielle asleep on his shoulder, drooling on his shirt and neck, and you know how gentle he’s being, how hard he’s trying not to shake (because he was so scared on the way over here, and he will never get you to believe otherwise). “Already started, babe. Come on, we’ll get this finalized as soon as we can.”

“Good.” And he follows you, stroking Danielle’s soft, brown hair. “Good.”


	28. Sleepy Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: is there any way i can possibly request john and dave being cuties with sleepy cuddling and/or morning kisses?

Fucking light.

You roll over- or you would, but there are limbs around you and there’s a warmth against your back that makes you suddenly unwilling to follow through with the movement. Instead, one of the arms lets you go for long enough to fumble for the curtains, twitching them to one side to block the light coming through the window. There’s a soft pressure at the base of your neck, another, gentle kisses that Dave likes feathering on you before you’re totally awake.

Shifting slightly, you’re able to press closer to him. Dave is so incredibly warm and you can feel his laugh start from low in his stomach, somewhere around your lower spine. You don’t want to open your eyes, but you do anyway, blearily staring back over your shoulder. A kiss is your reward for your effort and a warm nuzzle and Dave’s low, soft voice whispering good morning, all husky and rough from disuse (and from quite a bit use the night before, mmm, that’s a good memory to wake up to).

He chuckles at you again and you crack open one eye, trying to distinguish his blurry among all of the other blurry forms. You get another kiss, closed-mouthed.

“Hey.”

“Hey, babe. Y'gonna wake up?”

“Mmmnnnnno. Wanna snuggle.” You turn over and tuck your head into his chest. “Pancakes.”

His arms wrap around you, his legs shift so his thigh is between your legs. “You’re cookin’, hun, hope you know that,” and his accent is bleeding through his words.

“Yeah, I'now. Not now. Snugglin’ now.”

Dave kisses you again. “Alright, babe, snugglin’ now. Pancakes later.”

“Tha’s righ’.”


	29. Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eiznek-eel-relle asked: Dave/John at a summer carnival where John is like “Fuck if people see me holding hands with my boyfriend, I love him!” Because carnivals are my weakness sdjfkskj <3

The lights of the midway flash brightly around you, and the oppressive heat of summer still lingers heavily above the ground. Dave’s fingers are threaded neatly with yours, your joined hands swinging in the space between the two of you.

People shoot you curious glances sometimes, but fuck them. You’re happy. It’s not a crime, and if you want to hold your boyfriend’s hand you will. 

“Dude, you’re gonna have to let go of me to hold the sweet-ass prizes I’m gonna win you,” Dave mutters, and you grin because awww, he’s embarrassed, that’s so cute.

“Sure, sure, whatever, Dave. We’ll see who ends up with the most prizes from the midway!”

“And then more rides?”

“Fuck no! You’ve already thrown up once, I don’t want you to do it again.”

And Dave laughs, kisses the side of your cheek in a stunning moment of PDA for someone as intensely private as he is.

God, you love him.


	30. Senpai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Dave/John “I hope senpai notices me” (John as the kohai preferably?????)
> 
> ((oh god i remember laughing my way through most of this))

Jade laughs at you when you tell her, which is typical really. But she doesn’t understand! Strider-senpai is… well, he’s someone you can’t take your eyes off of. He’s striking, with the way his blond hair catches the light, the way he moves as though no mere mortal can touch him.

You just.

Want to be worth that, you suppose.

It’s the urge to try and define that feeling that leads you to the music room during lunch one day, to the large grand piano that waits for you. Sitting down at the piano, you pull out the sheet music to one of your favorite pieces and just. Start. You let the music carry you and in return for its kindness, you pour ever bit of the love and hope you carry for Strider-senpai.

The door creaks behind you, a flash of gold disappearing around the corner, and your heart slams into a painful rhythm. Your fingers freeze over the keyboard.

 _Senpai_.

You’d know him anywhere.

Oh god he heard you.

Oh god oh god oh god.

(The next day, when he passes you in the hallway, he gives you a very slow nod and a not-quite-smile, and you grin back right before he grabs you and drags you up to the roof for lunch.)


	31. Possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> diaryofafangasmingfangirl asked: Oh my god you are an amazing writer and I just love you and you have made me cry and sob and love everything about your writing, and then I look at mine and I just sob because I’ll never be as good as you but that’s okay because you are perfect, just let me pet your face okay, just let me pet it and love it and yes, perfect person -pets-. also, also, also, if you are still up for prompts… you should maybe write something with posessive!Dave/John? plz? ; w ; -pets face- perfect person…

You laugh, head tilted back, grinning at Karkat widely. “Man, I keep forgetting how funny you are! You are a riot to listen to.”

Which, of course, sets Karkat off on another angry spiel, and you laugh, rest your chin in your hand and just watch him go, because god  _damn_  he is hilarious when he gets wound up.

An arm wraps around your shoulders, and you’re tugged back and slightly sideways to rest against Dave’s chest. “Oh, hey, Dave,” you say, nuzzling his face as he sits down beside you. “How’s it going? Where’ve you been?”

“Around. You know how the demand for a cool kid gets. It’s unreal sometimes." He shrugs, and from your vantage point, you can see that he’s staring, wait, no, glaring at Karkat, red eyes intent. You glance between the two of them, and yep, Karkat’s just looking back at Dave, one dark eyebrow raised. Silence reigns.

And then Karkat stands up, throwing his hands up in disgust as he walks off, muttering something to himself.

"What was that all about?” you ask Dave.

He brushes a kiss across your forehead, cheek, lips. “Nothing. Just making sure he remembered who has you.”

You roll your eyes, but smile and kiss him back. “Oh you.”

“Oh me.”


	32. Gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alicetheiceprincess asked: But anyway, I just thought of a most glorious thing: Gymnastics!Stuck!! Dave would be the instructor and John would just be that dork and it would be gorgeous :) You should write a ficlet ;)

You sigh, tilt your shades down. “Have you even bothered stretching yet?”

John grins up at you and almost immediately drops to the floor in a perfect side-split. (Your breath doesn’t catch. If you’re looking at his legs, it’s because you’re checking his form, not checking him out, come on Strider, get yourself together!) He leans over either side before pushing himself upright again. “Yes sir, of course, sir!”

“Get on the bars, Egbert.”

And you watch John fling himself around, bar hopping in place as he does impossibly dexterous flips and spins, his body flexing perfectly. You make a few notes on your clipboard, yell at him to keep his legs in position. 

You don’t think about having those legs around you in a different sense.

You don’t think about his smile.

You do still invite him to dinner after practice.


	33. Bunk Beds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: i had this dream the other night where for some reason john and dave were sharing a bunk bed and john was sad and lying there on the bottom bunk really sad and cold and dave notices and threw his hand over and they were holding hands being really cute and then dave felt bad for john and was all like “oh just get up here egbert.” and john went up really happy to be invited up and they cuddled and dave was the big spoon and they intertwined fingers and rested their hands on johns chest. write plz?

You shiver. Your blankets are cold, and your sheets are cold, and you are cold and your shivers are probably shaking the bed something awful. If your lungs could muster up the air to talk, you’d probably apologize to Dave for keeping him up. But a sourceless sadness presses down on you, stopping any attempts you think of to speak.

There’s a noise above you, and you look up, trying to discern its source in the darkness. 

“Hey.”

Well that’s a yes for keeping Dave up. You squint, and then you see it. Dave’s hand, hanging over the edge of the bed and the pale slice of his face near that. He wiggles his fingers at you, and you think you see him smile when you reach up and hold his hand.

“Wassup?”

“Nothing,” you say quietly, the soft darkness seeming to require near-whispers. Dave tugs on your hand, conveying all of his disbelief with that one simple gesture. “No, really, I just. I’m just cold, okay?”

A sigh comes from above you, and you can’t stop the small smile that causes. “Oh, just get up here already Egbert,” Dave murmurs softly; you don’t hesitate to clamber out of your bunk and hoist yourself into his. He’s scooted all the way over to the wall and is holding the blanket up out of the way for you to crawl in, fit your legs against his, your back lining up perfectly with the curve of his stomach.

Dave’s hand finds yours again after he flips the blanket back over the two of you. You are completely wrapped in warm and Dave and his fingers slide between yours, squeezing gently, and you finally, finally, fall asleep.

Dave presses a soft kiss to the back of your neck.


	34. HighSchool RomCom Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: oh gee no youre great fdjsk but yes reprompting right now: a highschool au, but what if the tables turned and dave was the one who was picked on and john was the one who was popular and accepted wherever he went please and thank you uwu

You keep your head down because that’s the only way you are going to make it through this. One step at a time, back of the room, silent, and then back home where you can hide behind the computer and pretend that you don’t care about the jabs you receive for just walking down a hallway.

(Five more hours of this.)

The hallways are crowded and smell awful and you are easily lost in them because Bro taught you to be unobtrusive. The classrooms are harder because somehow, you were ‘chosen’ to be the target of mockery. For your drawl, your pale skin, the fact that you come from Texas, you have no idea. You can’t disappear in the crowd so easily when they all know exactly where you are.

(Three more hours.)

(One.)

And you’re free, and you get out of there as soon as possible, speeding away on your skateboard because if you’re not fast enough (and you usually are), someone will find you and-. 

You hate it when they catch you.

But they don’t manage today, and Bro only grunts at you (huh, he must have just woken up) when you slump inside and slouch off to your room, the door shutting behind you.

The message is still there when you log on, same as when you left it before school. 

> EB: so what’s your name, anyway?

You sigh. You’ll give EB this, he’s persistent. It’s at least the fifth time he’s asked. And he is your closest friend…

> TG: …  
> TG: strider  
> TG: dave strider  
> TG: shaken not stirred

 Ugh, and there you go with a movie reference that he probably won’t even think is funny. He totally misses the point of irony. But you pay attention again when the console dings.

> EB: really? i think there’s a guy at my school with that name.  
> EB: …hey hey, dave, do you go to skaia high??

Oh fuck.

Oh fuck oh fuck, EB lives in the same city as you. Oh jesus fuck, he might know you. You could. Talk to him in person. Have a friend that you can hang out with during school. Your hands are shaking as you type back.

> TG: yeah dude why do you  
> EB: yeah! we should totally hang out together now! this is going to be awesome!!  
> EB: shit, gotta go. dad says that it’s dinner time.  
> EB: oh by the way, i’m john egbert. find me at school tomorrow dave! i wanna meet you for real.

– ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead[TG] at 18:32 –

You let your hands fall down from the keyboard, excitement draining as dread sets in.

John.

John Egbert.

Track star.

Popular kid.

President of the Student Council.

Your polar opposite on the high school social totem pole.

Wants to see you in person. Tomorrow. So he can meet you for the first time.

You wonder if you can contract pneumonia before you go to sleep.


	35. HighSchool RomCom Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sheofsilence asked: A continuation of the tables-turned, HS AU JohnDave– the next day. ((Pretty please with some fanart on top? Because there’s fanart. I’ll even post it.)

The general consensus is no, no you cannot contract pneumonia in a night. Just your luck.

Bro kicks you out of bed when he gets home from work, and you blearily stumble through making yourself some lunch for later before Bro practically shoves you outside so he can get to sleep. You snort. Some fucking sympathetic sack of shit he is. Part of you wonders if you can get away with skipping, but with how Bro’s acting this morning, he won’t take a mid-morning phone call about your absence with grace.

You’re stuck.

So you slouch and skate to school, managing to slide through the crowd and to your first class without incident. Hell, that’s how you manage most of that day. You stick to your abandoned corner of the library during lunch; you avoid looking up during class. By the time school draws to a close, you’ve half-convinced yourself that you’re going to get away from this.

Of course, like the incident with the pneumonia, something out there is dead-set on proving you wrong.

“Strider? Yeah, that’s him over there. What about ‘im?”

You flinch and hunch up over yourself. Shit. Shit shit shit. You do not have the patience for this today. You don’t want to get beaten up. You don’t want to talk to people. Really, you just want to go home, get on your computer, and hope that EB - John - isn’t going to bother you again. Your steps speed up; you’re almost to the door.

A hand taps your shoulder.

Today is just not your day, is it?

“…Dave?”

Your hands flex in your pockets. Silently, you debate the merits of running the fuck away, but instead, something inside you -morbid curiosity perhaps- makes you turn around. 

John Egbert.

Right in front of you, smiling at you in that slightly lopsided way he has, looking almost … hopeful. And your heart starts pounding (damn, traitorous thing). You lick your lips and shrug awkwardly. “Sup,” you say, because it’s the only thing you can think of and it’s what you normally greet him with when you’re online and oh my god he’s smiling even more, shit. 

God damn it, you have no idea what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW JohnDave Compilation is over [here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4831799/chapters/11066660)


End file.
